The other Harry
by nairiefairie
Summary: “Harry, Harry!” Harry Potter spun around looking down at the blonde a head shorter then him. She gave him a dirty look. “Not you.” She rolled her eyes, looking pass him at a boy standing just behind the golden trio and smiled. “Him.”
1. Chapter 1

The other Harry

Disclaimer- if I owned hp I would own the worlds shiniest car not the pile of scrap metal I roll in…sighs, I need to get a lotto ticket.

Meet the crew

Anita was back for her seventh year of Hogwarts. The school had been repaired, the world had moved on, praising the one and only Harry Potter. She rolled her eyes, seeing the magazine in Ross's hand, as he sat down across from her. She glared at him.

"What?" She reached over and through the magazine out the window of the train.

"Very cute, Skeeter." He grumbled. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get Nick to snatch that for me?"

She rolled her eyes. Nick, was probably named better then anyone she ever knew, he was destined to be a thief, after all he was _Nicking_ stuff all the time. Right now he was combing the train swiping what he could. In all honesty, getting that magazine would of taken all of two seconds for the kleptomaniac. He should have been in Slytherin, with such underhand tactics. Maybe it was his jolliness or his 'but I am like that Robin hood, I am planning on giving it to the needy' thing, that got him place, where they were in, Hufflepuff. Yes, he had Honest intentions, that where never followed through, but it's the thought right?

"Did you read that charming article on everyone's favourite superstar? God, that's all I got all summer. Bloody Rita and Potter, I mean his not even interesting, our Harry has more going for him then scar head."

"Oh yes, he has a best friend with sticky fingers, the youngest and much more devious Skeeter and her dashing comrade me, Ross, who is the worlds greatest living being, yes I suppose Harrison has a bit more going for him then a bookworm and a want to be."

"Precisely."

Anita and Ross walked up the front steps together, chatting away, when Skeeter spotted Harry.

"Harry, Harry!" Harry Potter spun around looking down at the blonde a head shorter then him through his glassed. She gave him a dirty look. "Not you." she rolled her eyes followed up with a glare, looking pass him at a boy standing just behind the golden trio, she smiled. "Him."

She squealed with delight, jumping on him. His brown hair flopped into his dark eyes on impacted. She had quite literally knocked the air out of him. She grinned up at Harrison as the golden trio gave them a funny look, on their way past.

"Nick! Get your fingers out of my ass pocket." She jumped down glaring at the cheeky faced boy. Even at the age of seventeen had hadn't lost those adorable dimples, or round cheeks. He had the worlds cutest baby face. That face, is what let him get away with murder. Anita was convinced, that face is what saved their behinds, fifty precent of the time.

"Yeah Nick, you should know by now she keeps the goods in the front ones." Anita glared daggers at Ross. Honesty sometimes she hated being the only girl in the crew.

"She loves it, don't you Skeet." Teased Nick.

Anita punched him hard in the arm.

"Don't worry Skeet, I'll get him later." Winked Harrison. " He's got to sleep sometime." And so the group chatted away about their summers as they entered the castle.

They sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to Susan Bones. Anita had never particularly got along with the girls of her house. Susan was nice and all but, she was to dull for Anita's liking. That's probably the reason she hooked up with the troublesome guys of their house instead.

With Harry in charge of their, somewhat illegal actions, life was never dull.

The house of Hufflepuff may have been seen as that house, you got into when you couldn't cut the criteria for the other house, but in their books, they had made it into the best house. Yes, they were very good friends to have and they worked hard, but no one ever said what they work hard for.

Harrison and Nick had been friends for ever, like Ross and Anita had been. They didn't team up until their third year. Yes that was the year dementors had restricted the students of Hogwarts. That was the year, they had become possible smarter then the Ravenclaws. Their success only grew from there. Not many student honestly knew what they did, but those who did, loved them and paid them handsomely for their cleverness.

Harrison was the key to everything, he was the one with the knowledge, the power. They were the whiskey barons of Hogwarts, but their merchandise didn't end with the drinks, oh no, you wanted something, they'd get it.

This year was going to be the best year ever. They had final broken across the barriers of all the houses, up until the summer just passed, they had been only trading with, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but thanks to the Weasley twins connections a few crazy Griffindors were now going to be sending business their way. Everything was looking beautiful but as all things go, it didn't stay that way for long.

_Ok this is the start. I thought I__'__d test this chapter out and see what people think. If you can__'__t tell, I was a bit over Harry potter when I started writing this. Plus I thought Hufflepuff gets ripped off a story, diggory hardly counts. And so I thought, hey you know what there__'__s other Harrys out there too, and then I wrote the start of the sequel then I wrote this__…__ man that made no sense, sorry, anyhow review!!! Please!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

The working class 

Harrison watched his friends, with a smile on his face. The summer far as he was concerned, was far too long. They had been back a week now and things were kicking into full swing. Nick had come back an hour ago with, he didn't want to know what. More importantly, he didn't want to know where from. They were best friends, and he knew better then to ask where anything came from. It wasn't as if he cared, it was the slight twinge of guilt, he didn't like when Neville had to get a new ball thing, he thought he'd lost, but in all reality, it was sitting on Nick's desk, along with numerous other objects.

Nick had a talent, no other could claim. Anita was as devious as they came and Ross, well he was just, Ross. Harrison was their map, their guide. They saw him as their leader. He had suggested their business, so supposedly that made him boss. He grinned watching as Nick tried to swipe something off Skeet, Ross egging him on. Harry grinned, he loved that about them, they worked hard to earn a buck and then they still had time to be friends, unlike the rest of the school. Yes Harry, the famous one, the one you've actually heard of, was all doom and gloom. Honesty, he won the darn war, it was his time to gloat but that would be too easy. Harrison however was quite happy, the world made it through, and yes, without his help. Maybe that's the difference, the hero has to suffer, some emotional drama, Harry thought he'd leave that to the other guy, the one with the bolt on his head. He however was an opportunist.

With his knowledge and Nick's skills they together were on their way to something great. Then Ross and Anita dropped in. Anita's sister had a talent in gossip, but the younger Skeeter had a knack for business in the stranger sense and Ross knew all the right people. All in all they were set. Hogwarts had never been so good.

In their third year sadly all of them had been denied access to Hogsmeade. Nick's permission was withdrawn when Sybill caught him with a rather shiny and somewhat expense, not to mention priceless family heirloom, of hers. Harry had agree to stay behind with him. Anita and Ross had been on detention for selling so called beauty spells to fellow students. Yes due to consequences they meet, due to consequence they found a secret that was not even on the marauders map. They had found a secret room Harry's father had told him about, that in turn lead to a tunnel that got them out of Hogwarts grounds.

As they sat in the library a few months in to the school year, they didn't notice the storming Head Girl enter the room. Nor did they acknowledge her presence. Not until she started to screech at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had been head girl. Not surprising, even given that she had techinqually missed a year. The school had place a do over year for the whole school, due to the end of the war, they had started the whole year again, even those who had been there and had no interruption in their lives. It was prefect for Granger and the gang.

But this year she had a new responsibility, and a shiny new badge to go with it. So when she spotted a third year Griffindor boy with a bottle of fire whiskey, she had to step in.

His name was Alex, and he was proudly boasting to all his friends that he had a bottle of the whiskey.

"Yeah, Harry hooked me up. He can get you anything for the right price of course," the boy winked trying to be cool.

Hermione was about to have a pink fit. How could Harry be so stupid? What in earth was he thinking. "that girl he hangs around with, is a cunning snake, should have been in Slytherin." Hermione's jaw dropped. Her? In Slytherin? What in earth had she done to him? "And his mate, can't trust that one. I don't know how anyone can stand looking at his face, his so creepy, that grin." The boy shivered visible. Hermione frowned, there was nothing wrong with Ron, sure he could be annoying and stupid at times but you could trust him. "but Ross I like. He's funny." and suddenly it all clicked. Alex was talking about the other Harry.

She marched over seising the bottle demanding to know everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the gang were sitting in the library plotting how they were going to get the lock ness monster egg for Blaise. It was an unusual request but they were always up for a challenge. The library was the best place for their meetings next to 'their office'. there were never many people around, a few know it all Ravenclaws, who as it turn out, didn't know quite as much as they would have you believe. The few failing students or crazy on a mission people were here to find out something they thought was so important. Plus there was your regular book worms. So when Hermione Granger entered, they didn't batter an eyelash.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Selling Whiskey to a third year!" She screeched. "I am shutting your little shop down right now. Do you hear me?" she snarled.

Ross yawned stretching, which infuriated her more.

"Are you listening to me?"

"You know, your pretty." Harrison winked at her. "Want to go to Hogsmead with me?" She snorted and stormed out of the library. Harry clicked his fingers.

"Follow her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross and Harrison plotted the plan to get the egg. While Anita and Nick trailed after Hermione. Nick bumped into every third person apologising blushing in all. Anita rolled her eyes watching the minx's fingers slide into the prefects coat pockets. Anita waited until they had turned the next corner.

"Got anything good?" He grinned pulling out a golden watch. "Nice." Nick nodded.

"You'd be amazed what people keep in their pockets. You should see what Snape carries, not to mention that bug eyed-one."

"Trelawney?"

"Yeah. Lace, garlic and marbles the size of golf balls, bloody useless."

"Not useless, I mean what if you ran into a vampire with a lace fetish, that wanted it's future told."

"Wow I never of that. I could palm them off as vampire seerers orbs. There's a real market for that kind of thing." Anita and Nick's eyes gleamed evilly, smiles sweeping across the pairs faces. They followed Granger back to her common room. As the portrait swung closed, they both shrugged they had better things to do with their time.

_Wow I got to chapter two. This is so hard to write because I am writing the sequel at the same time and I gotta say the sequels plots working out much better but any way please review, they make me very happy!! thanks for the spelling advice, i am a shocker at spelling i really have no idea how i got pass first grade, again review please!!!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The great escape

Harry looked at his team and they stared at him horrified.

"Are you insane!" Anita yelled, as many heads turned their way.

"Possible but that up to public opinion." Harrison grinned.

"I like it." Nick grinned, his face highlighting his dimples. "It sounds like fun."

"Anita's right, this is kind of crazy, even for us." Ross nodded, smiling anyway. After all it was half his idea.

"Merlin save me." She muttered under her breath. "You all owe me big. If I get out of this alive, you will all owe me for the rest of your lives."

Nick grinned as Harry whacked him in the side.

"We can live with that." Ross agreed on their behave.

"good because I'll hold you to it."

………………………………......................................................

Hermione had been watching the other Harry and his gang closely, possible closer then they had been watching her. They were up to something. Harrison's eyes seemed to glow today and Nick how was normally cheerful was almost painfully so now. Ross how was normally cool calm and collected was close to a nervous breakdown, and Skeeter was glaring at the lot of them. With all of these facts Hermione knew something was up.

And so she borrowed a certain cape of the famous Harry Potter who was far to busy to notice, being surgically attached to Ginny now days, and followed Harrison around for the day.

………………………………......................................................

"But she gives me the creeps." Nick moaned. Harry froze looking around the empty hall.

"Nick, if you don't do it I'll tell Anita you have a crush on her." Harrison teased.

"She wouldn't believe you." Nick said with all the confidence in the world.

"Not until I show her a lovely memory I have of you spilling your guts to me." Nick groaned.

"I was drunk it doesn't count." Harry raised an eyebrow. "But the bug woman is creepy." Nick whined. Harrison flicked his head towards the door, and grumpily Nick went in. outside the door, Hermione stood close to Harrison under the cape, both listening at the door.

"Why Sybil, I was here only to try and make amends for my passed discrepancies. I wish to apologies for the wrong I did you. I feel to guilty trying to trick such a powerful seerer such as yourself." Nick flattered her. Outside the door Harry chuckled. Anita rounded the corner and Hermione backed up against the wall. Anita sniffed the air looking this way and that.

"What?" Harrison asked. Anita shook her head.

"Nothing, how is sticky fingers going?" She grinned, he winked.

"He's got everything under control." Inside the room Sybil was telling him how she had seen this all happening and that she had to let it happen this way so he could learn a life lesson. Anita and Harrison rolled their eyes.

"Ross ready?" Harrison questioned Anita. She nodded.

"Always."

Nick opened the door almost knocking out Harrison.

"Got them." He pulled out the crystal balls. "I still think we'd get more for them as vampire seerers orbs." Harrison laughed chucking his arm around Nick, ruffling his hair.

"Only you could think that. You coming Skeet?"

"In a minute." the boys shrugged wondering off down the all. As they rounded the corner, Anita fired a spell right at Hermione.

Hermione laid frozen in place, the cape falling off her.

"Next time don't wear cheap perfume." Anita smiled picking up the cape throwing over Granger. "I can't have our head girl getting caught out, after hours now can I?" She laughed walking off the way the boys had gone.

………………………………......................................................

Hermione marched back and forward across the common room there had to be a way to bring them down. She knew they were up to something, through leaked information she had learned they were sneaking out tonight trying to get a egg of some sort. She moved down the castle trying to get closer to the Hufflepuff house ready to get those little troublemakers. Granger sat in the prefect's bathroom with the Harry Potter's map. She grinned watching as four dots started moving out of the Hufflepuff common rooms. She was going to get them, Skeeter had left her standing there for hours.

She began following their trail when suddenly they disappeared off the map altogether. This couldn't be happening, not now.

……………………………….....................................................

Hello reader(s)!!! Sorry I just thought id say hi before my begging begins.

_Ah look at that a shine new chapter that deserves a shiny newer review! If you want updates I want reviews, please tell me if there mistakes this is all a learning experience and I would like to improve if only mildly. And not to mention a review may inspire me to update more often. Yes I except bribes normally__…_


	4. Chapter 4

breakfast

The gang followed Harrison down the secret passage and out into Hogshead. They took the back roads out of town to the portkey Ross had set up early. They circled it. Each grabbing a corner of the cardboard box. The earth felt like it was spinning beneath their feet before they crashed landed in Germany.

"This place is so creepy." Harry said shivering. They were somewhere deep inside the black forest, outside a church. They walked slowly towards the run down church. It was the easiest way to the lake. Ross pushed open the gate leading them amongst the weed ridden graveyard.

Nick ran around the place like an idiot.

"Stop being disrespectful." Anita snapped at him. He stuck out his tongue running over to the church it's self while the others moved towards the lake behind the church.

"Argh!" They jumped as Nick yelled.

"Nick!" Ross growled, scared shitless.

"Guys come see this! You'll never believe what the muggles have in their basement." Harry rolled his eyes at Anita before trudging over to look.

"Merlin's beard." Harrison exclaimed. The other two came running over gapping at the sight they could see through the small bar like window, hidden way by foot high grass.

"Are they bones?" Ross whispered. Anita nodded silently next to him.

"Maybe we should turn back." Nick frowned.

"No, come on, theses have been here for hundreds of years, we don't have time to worry what the muggles have been up to. Lets just get to the lake, get the egg and get back." They nodded silently following their fearless leader.

The lake was deathly still, unnaturally so. It made Anita feel nervous. She had the biggest part to play now, and she was hyperventilating at the thought.

"It'll be fine Skeet. Your just playing the bait, while we get the egg." Harry said trying to be comforting.

"think of it as fishing, I never catch anything." Nick smiled at her playfully.

Anita scowled. "The thing about fishing is, the bait always dies." Nick laughed and the others all gave him dirty looks.

"What? It was funny." Anita glared as Harrison punched him playfully in the arm. Ross rolled his eyes.

"Boys." Anita snorted before jumping in the water.

Ross had stayed above the water, on shore because he could swim but the rest of them dived in. he watch them put on their bubble head charms and go under. There was nothing he could do now, just watch and wait.

After putting on bubble head charms they began searching the lake for the nest. It didn't take long to locate the nest, nor the lockness monster.

They spilt up, the boys waited for Anita to draw the creature away from the eggs. they watch her get close enough to attract the creature to chase her. They waited a moment until their friend and the monster disappeared into the darkness of the lake. They swam down to the nest switching the egg for one of Sybil's orb. Nick snatched up the egg and they took off out of there, flat chat.

Anita cursed them all as she swam right up close attracting it's attention before making a hasty retreat. It was on her tail like a bullet. Anita had always been fast in the water but as the snapping jaws lunged after her ankles she began to doubt her lifespan. She was going to be one of those victims you saw on the muggle news, half eaten and torn apart by a shark, but this thing could do a hell of a lot more damage. She throw her wand behind her aiming a spell at the mammoth creature. It dodged it easily. She groaned kicking her legs harder trying again to hit the beast with another spell. This time it hit, but nothing happened. She began to panic, as it gained in on her. How in Merlin's name could she save herself now? She hoped darn Nick and Harry were enjoying their easy ride. Harry, she thought again, but this time she was thinking of the other Harry, you know, the famous one. Yes the memory of the twit flying around with a dragon on his tail, when all he had to do was blind the beast. She grinned firing the spell backwards. The creature roared sending a tidal wave her way. She was yanked around fast flying out of her control. It was worst then a portkey, and she was terrified that when she would stop, the monster would get her. She closed her eyes until she hit something hard.

"Get off me." Ross groaned, wet from where Anita had landed across his chest. She climbed off him, kicking him while he was down.

"You ungrateful git. I was almost eaten!" She yelled. He groaned standing up.

"A few bites wouldn't of hurt, you wouldn't weigh so much then." He grumbled. As he looked up, he noticed it was taking both Nick and Harrison to restrain her.

"whoops." He pelted off, as she broke loose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was furious as hell. They had gotten pass her, in and out. Ross had come into class the next day sporting a broken nose, which she had grilled him about. And all he had to say was don't piss off Anita. Hermione was livered they had gotten away with it and god knows what else. Her head girl duty was becoming impossible to keep up with now that the other Harry and his gang were gain new shady friends.

Not only that, Blaise had been eating a lockness monster egg for breakfast. Didn't he know that it was a protected creature? There was only three living left in the world… yes Hermione had the year from hell after that. Nothing she did could stop the troulbe makers, they were almost as bad as the Weasley twins.

Hermione may have been able to take down the all powerful Rita skeeter but not her sister. Anita had out classed and out smarted the golden girl. Hermione glared across the graduating class, ignoring her friends. Anita Skeeter smirked, suddenly the whole gang waved at Granger. The other Harry's team might of won this round but one day Hermione was going to get the lot of them back, especially Anita darn Skeeter.

_All done!! Thanks for reading, there will be a short sequel to this called the glint if you wish to check it out, it will be up soon. :)_


End file.
